


And like a phoenix, I rise

by NRGburst



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Community: trope_bingo, F/M, Resurrection, Wish Fulfillment, trope: reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 19:25:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8680477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NRGburst/pseuds/NRGburst
Summary: Pure wish fulfillment resurrection fic with a few callbacks and parallels. Kolvina, very likely AU.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Filming spoilers are giving me _such hope._ UGH.

_Exterior, Day._ _Kol stands in the middle of a clearing with a large stone chalice. Camera focuses on his bare right hand as he takes something wrapped with cloth from his bag and it hits the bottom of the chalice with a thud- it’s the **Gemme Vitale**._

 

 ---

 

Kol sets down a bottle of water and shoves a spade into the ground before he inhales and sets the rock ablaze with an incantation. It burns for a few moments before he douses it with both a scoop of soil and the water. There’s a thunderous crack, and he shuts his eyes reflexively before waving away the smoke.

 

The smoldering fragments of the carved green rock are all that remains.

 

He smiles triumphantly before hurrying over to a large salt circle drawn on the ground. It has a triangle drawn within it, with candles set at the corners and dark objects scattered within with more salt markings. An open coffin filled with mud sits in the center.

 

He throws his arms up over the coffin and begins casting another spell.

 

_“Fian en che en kanu! Fian en che en kanu!”_

The candles flare as power is visibly drawn into the triangles before the circle itself starts to glow. Kol starts bleeding freely from the nose but he continues to chant the spell resolutely until the coffin bursts into flame.

 

 

Panting and staggering, he swipes at blood off the top of his lip as the flames gutter, the mud having solidified into a solid surface.

 

 

There’s a panicked thudding sound and then a hand breaks through the top.

 

 

Another hand pulls at the hole and then Davina’s mud streaked head and shoulders poke through and she gasps for breath. She looks bewildered and terrified until she turns to see him.

 

 

“Kol?” she gasps, as if unwilling to trust her senses.

 

 

He hastily stumbles forward to pull her into his arms with a sob of joy, heedless of the mud, his own exhaustion and her nudity.

 

 

“I’m sorry I took so long,” he manages, searching her face.

 

 

Davina shakes her head and presses her face into his hand. “No! If anybody knows how hard it is to bring somebody back, it’s me. And I never thought… Oh, Kol…”

 

 

They kiss hungrily. She breaks it off when she tastes blood though, and frowns with puzzlement as she notices the blood under his nose.

 

 

She tugs his hands up, checking for his Daylight ring and he grins ruefully at how fast she figured it out.

 

 

“There was only one witch I could trust to give everything to bring you back…” he explains.

 

 

Her mouth falls open and she runs her hands over the scar on his neck in horrified disbelief. “But…you were a vampire! An _Original_ vampire! _How…?_ ”

 

 

He smiles mockingly and tilts his head. “Remind me to tell you the terrible story of how I was staked some time. Suffice to say it involved the Cure for Immortality and a very determined doppleganger. And because I like to collect on debts, it runs in _my_ veins now.”

 

 

She meets his eyes, horrified. “What?! But you’ll _die_ …”

 

 

He scoffs. “Spend an eternity trapped in the body that killed you? Or become mortal again and have the magic to bring you back? Hardly a difficult choice.”

 

 

Her eyes fill with tears and she shakes her head, at a loss for words.

 

 

He smiles dismissively, brushing her hair back tenderly before he realizes she’s trembling. He pulls back hastily, tugs off his denim shirt and wraps her into it.

 

 

“You’re freezing. What say we find someplace where I can warm you up and you can show me how much you’ve missed me?”

 

 

She rolls her eyes and laughs, linking her arms around his neck. “You never change.”

 

 

He raises a brow self-deprecatingly as he studies her face. “You know very well that isn’t true.”

 

 

But he still grins and kisses her soundly before he carries her out.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

As reunions go, they both prefer this round to the last.

 

 

He’d been exhausted after she’d brought him back—likely a result of Finn stealing half the energy for his resurrection. He’d slept for three days and then they’d only spent the morning together before he’d been hip deep in family problems to deal with.

 

 

But there are no distractions this time, and being hip deep in each other while they both recover from the resurrection is far more pleasant. He’d burned through all his power to bring her back and her body was reconstituted from bones, dirt and magic. Recuperating will take a few days.

 

 

But all they need is a bed, a shower and each other, combined with the occasional foray out for take-out. The closest place to the spell site was some cheap motel, but neither of them care. In fact, it’s kind of fitting- and he has to smile as Davina sleeps cuddled against him, both of them safe and at peace for the first time in years.

 

 

Well, almost.

 

 

He tries to ignore the niggling of his conscience: it’s really just desserts that Freya and Elijah remain trapped, and it’s not likely they will die… Marcel’s stayed his hand from killing Nik for years now. Besides, with both Hayley and Rebekah available to search for the last two cures, they should all be free soon enough.

 

 

He’s earned the right to vengeance and restitution. If anything, the way Davina wakes up sobbing; how the torment she’d endured while trapped by the Ancestors continues to haunt her both in waking and dreaming makes him wish they would suffer more.

 

 

But he’ll settle for keeping her safe and sound, for being her anchor as she heals. And he’s happy enough if that means he never sees his betraying lot of a family again.

 

 

Blood might be thicker than water, but some bonds are still stronger.

 

 


End file.
